An important consideration in the design of video game systems is providing a way for users to interact with the system. Typically, a handheld controller having a number of buttons and/or a joystick is provided and a user interacts with the game by manipulating the buttons and/or joystick. For example, if the user is playing a game in which the user controls a displayed character, the user will press a “jump” button on a handheld controller to make the character jump.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a person 5 playing a video game in accordance with the prior art. The FIG. 1 configuration includes a console 10 that is coupled to a television set 15 and a handheld controller 20. The television set includes a display screen 15′ on which video game graphics generated by console 10 are displayed. The player's input to the game is conveyed through the manipulation of buttons or other control interfaces on the handheld controller 20. More specifically, the player's manipulations of the control interfaces on the handheld controller are converted to electrical signals that are relayed to the console 10. Through the received electrical signals the console can determine the player's desired action.
As depicted in FIG. 1, prior art video game systems require a coupling suitable for the transmission of electrical signals between the handheld controller and the console. In FIG. 1, such coupling is illustrated by a hardwired coupling 25. However, the coupling need not be a hardwired coupling. It could be, for example, an infra-red or wireless radio coupling. In any event, a coupling for transmitting electrical signals between the controller and console is necessary.
The requirement of an electrical coupling between the game controller and console has many drawbacks. In the case of hardwired connections, the wires are cumbersome and prone to tangling. Further, the wires can become disconnected if a player moves the handheld controller too far from the console. In the case of wireless connections, the corresponding handheld controllers generally require batteries and are therefore subject to battery failure. Moreover, the controllers used with electrical couplings, whether wired or wireless, are prone to liquid spills which can damage their circuitry. Still further, the controllers used with electrical couplings are expensive, thereby adding to the initial cost of the game system and making the controllers costly to replace.
In view of the drawbacks associated with prior video game controllers, the inventor of the present system and method has recognized that it is desirable to provide a video game controller that does not require an electrical coupling between the controller and the video game console.